Pray for Peace with a Knife in my Hand
This is the first episode of Survivor: Hokkaido. Previously On Survivor... Challenges Opening Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Reward: Prize for winning Reward Challenge Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Immunity Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Story Day 1 The camera opens, and some shots of the majestic scenery of Akan-Mashu National Park are shown, including the beautiful depths of the ocean, among which the island of Hokkaido resides. On the water, there is a commercial vessel, upon which the hosts are standing, surrounded by sixteen contestants. The camera focuses on Infi, as he begins to speak. :Infi: Hokkaido. This is a majestic island of Japan, a land rich with history, art, and natural wonders. Akan-Mashu National Park, the oldest National Park in Japan, is home to varied wildlife, and gorgeous scenery. Now, over a century after its founding, it will be home to something entirely different than the tranquil beauty it has come to be known for... The camera moves outward, providing a wider shot of the sixteen individuals aboard the commercial vessel, each waiting patiently to hear the commentary of the hosts, and the conditions to which they will soon be subject. The camera returns to M00n, and she begins to speak. :M00n: A group of strangers are arriving by boat to their new home, the site of a battle that will take place over the next couple of weeks. They've been given nothing more than the bare essentials to survive. Their success will depend on their ability to adapt, not only to the environmental surroundings, but to the individuals with which they find themselves marooned. The camera focuses on a young man, sitting at the front of the boat with an eager smile plastered upon his face, as he looks around frantically, assessing the players around him, and letting the wind disrupt his slicked-back hair. Following Jack's confessional, the camera focuses on another young man, sitting nearer to the back of the boat, calmly taking everything in, and sneaking glances at the other players around him from behind his sunglasses, so to not alert anyone to his judgments. The camera transitions back to the hosts, which are shown walking about the deck of the commercial vessel, gently surveying the contestants. :Infi: Sixteen strangers have been selected to participate in this duel of wits, a challenge which will test their mental and social capabilities. They will be divided into two tribes of eight, creating groups which will require collective effort, and unision of cooperation, in order to be triumphant. The camera focuses on a young woman, sitting in the middle of the group, meekly smiling at the players around her, and letting her hair, which was admittedly messy to begin with, get thrashed by the wind. Following Tigs' confessional, the camera focuses on a younger man, sitting adjacent to her on the boat, adjusting an eye patch, and abstaining from taking in the surroundings, as if to imply a readiness for the vessel to make landfall. The camera transitions back to the hosts, which are now making their way to the front of the boat, as the vessel is steadily approaching land. :M00n: This season, Azamuku will be facing Uragiru. Of course, this tribal conflict is only the beginning, because to be truly successful, players will need to keep a watchful eye on everyone, allies and friends alike. To win this game, players must survive, not only the elements, but also each other. Naturally, a series of votes will make this task increasingly more difficult. The camera focuses on a young man, confidently sitting at the front of the boat with a smug smirk and raised eyebrows, as he cautiously swivels his head, peeking at those around him, and enjoying the sensation of the wind brushing against his face. Following Joe's confessional, the camera focuses on an older man, sitting directly to his right on the boat, excitedly fidgeting his hands, and smiling wildly at everyone around him, ignoring any sense of being discreet. The camera transitions back to the hosts, both of which have stopped their movement, as the commercial vessel has docked, signifying that the contestants have reached the starting point of their journey. :Infi: In the end, from sixteen will produce one, the Sole Survivor. The one person who has proven themselves competent in outwitting, outplaying, and outlasting all the others, and worthy of the glory that goes along with it. M00n: 39 Days. Infi: 16 People. Infi and M00n: (in unison) 1 Survivor! There is a timeskip. The players have all come onto the shore, and everyone has moved toward a large, bleakly-colored mat upon the beach. The hosts stand before the sixteen castaways, ready to dispense the first major twist of the season unto them. :Infi: Welcome to Survivor: Hokkaido! M00n: Welcome to Survivor: Hokkaido! Infi: Now, notice, you are not bearing the distinctions of tribal alignments just yet. This season, we're gonna be doing things a little differently. Instead of simply randomizing, and assigning the tribes that way, we're going to be testing every aspect of the game, within the opening hours of the season. M00n: Tribes will be decided...by a schoolyard draft! For the next twenty-four hours, there are no tribe. You are encouraged to speak with every other player possible, and being forming the bonds that will be necessary to your success over the coming weeks. More importantly, these introductory impressions will be what determines your tribal affiliation. Infi: In addition to socializing, you will also be playing for an advantage, at the end of the twenty-four hours, in the form of the power of decision-making. You will be playing Sausage Run. M00n: The top two scorers will afford themselves the opportunity to have first selection when determining tribes, which can be a huge advantage, if used properly. Infi: Moments into the game, and already a lot has unfolded, so we will let you start getting down to business! M00n: For now, make sure to do your best to socialize as much as you are able, because you never know when these pivotal first interactions may play a larger role in the game later on. Infi: We will see you in twenty-four hours... Infi and M00n: (in unison) The game is afoot! Day 2 Day 3 Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words